Beautiful Boy and Handsome Girl
by Imeelia
Summary: Sehun adalah yeoja yang tampan di sekolahnya, bertemu dengan namja paling cantik yang juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Apa yang terjadi? - EXO Fanfic - Warning : yaoi, GS, alur mudah ditebak - RnR, please?


**Beautiful Boy and Handsome Girl  
**

**By : **MeelMeel Aideen

**Cast : **Oh Sehun (_yeoja_)

Xi Luhan

Byun Baekhyun (_yeoja_)

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (_yeoja_)

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Friendship and Romance**  
**

**Warning : **Typo hobi dateng, GS untuk beberapa pemain, alur mudah ditebak plus kecepetan.**  
**

**Disclaimer : EXO disini MILIK Yang Maha Kuasa, saya cuma pinjam. Ide cerita dan hati para member EXO milik saya~ *ditabok***

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Kesal, itulah yang dirasakan _yeoja_ tampan bernama Oh Sehun. Di hari yang panasnya minta ampun, kakak lelakinya menyuruh Sehun membeli beberapa jus dingin. Kata _oppa_-nya tadi, jus tersebut bisa digunakan sebagai pendingin tenggorokan. Sayang, _oppa_-nya itu malas keluar dan malah menyuruh Sehun. Sehun yang berniat bersantai di depan kipas angin sambil menonton televisi, terpaksa menuruti permintaan _oppa_-nya.

Sehun mengenakan celana pendek selutut, kaos berwarna putih dan ditutupi jaket manis berwarna hijau. Topi di kepalanya menutupi rambut pirang sebahu-nya. Bahkan kini, Sehun menggulung rambut pirangnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam topi. Kini, ia terlihat seperti lelaki yang sangat tampan.

"Aku jadi mirip _namja_ begini" pikir Sehun melihat bayangannya di kaca toko. Lalu mencoba tersenyum, memaerkan ketampanannya. Ketika berbalik, Sehun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Seorang _namja_ berambut pirang yang cantik. Tingginya hampir setara dengan Sehun. Mungkin, hanya berbeda beberapa senti.

"Ah maaf, aku tak sengaja! Kau tak apa?" Kata _namja_ cantik tersebut. Tangannya memegang pundak Sehun. Buru-buru Sehun menepis tangan tersebut.

"Aku tak apa, permisi!" Sahut Sehun ketus. _Namja_ di depannya hanya menggeleng.

"Kau _namja_ yang aneh, beruntung sekali memiliki wajah yang tampan. Sayang kelakuanmu tak sopan!" Kata _namja_ cantik yang kini menahan langkah Sehun. Sehun berbalik kesal menatap namja di depannya.

"Kau yang aneh! Mau-maunya berbicara dengan orang aneh sepertiku!" Kata Sehun dengan ketus lagi. Dia melangkah menjauhi orang aneh tersebut. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, Sehun terhenti. Dia berbalik, dan melepaskan topinya. Menjatuhkan helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya.

"Satu hal lagi, aku ini _yeoja_. Mengerti?" Sehun kini benar-benar pergi, menjauhi _namja_ cantik yang kini terpaku bingung.

_"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya.."_

* * *

"SEHUUNNN!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget, mendengar namanya disebut dengan lantang. Apalagi, ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhempas dan di peluk oleh sese- ralat dua orang sahabat tersayangnya. Sehun merasa sesak akibat kelakuan teman-temannya ini.

"YA! Baekhyun! Kyungsoo! Kau ingin membunuhku, ha?" Kata Sehun tajam. Yang dimarahi malah terkikik geli. Keduanya dengan kompak merangkul _yeoja_ berwajah tampan tersebut "Mana mungkin kami tega membunuhmu? Kau jangan terlalu _sensitive_, Sehun!" Kata Baekhyun, _yeoja_ manis berwajah ceria itu. Tangannya mencubit pipi Sehun dengan gemas. Sedangkan sang empunya pipi hanya menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Benar sekali! Kalau kau mati, siapa pangeran tampan yang diimpikan semua _yeoja_ di sekolah ini?" Lanjut Kyungsoo, _yeoja _cantik bermata bulat. Sehun langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sebal. Lalu Sehun dengan sengaja menarik ikatan rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung melotot ke arah Sehun.

"Memangnya aku ini lelaki, _eoh_? Aku ini seorang _yeoja_, sama seperti kalian berdua!" Sehun mendorong gemas dahi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terkekeh, sedangkan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melotot melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Kau memang _yeoja_, tapi tampangmu seperti pangeran di buku dongeng, Sehun. Kalau kau namja, aku ingin menjadi pacarmu!" Goda Baekhyun lagi. Sehun menatapnya kesal.

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib Chanyeol _oppa_? Dia akan mati bunuh diri karena kau lebih memilihku!" balas Sehun, menyebut nama _namjacingu_ Baekhyun. Seketika raut wajah Baekhyun berganti kesal.

"Ya! Jangan sebut nama senior mesum itu di depanku sekarang!" Kata Baekhyun sebal. Kyungsoo tertawa, sedangkan Sehun bingung melihatnya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo, berharap mendapat penjelasan.

"Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol _oppa_ menggoda beberapa cewek. Kau tau kan, Chanyeol _oppa_ itu _pervert_nya ngga ketolongan? Kurasa Baekhyun cemburu." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil tetap tertawa. Baekhyun hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, terlihat sangat kesal.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Selama ini, Baekhyun memang terkenal cuek dan tak peduli pada _namjacingu_nya yang berumur setahun diatasnya. Chanyeol _oppa_ lah yang selalu mengejar Baekhyun, hingga mereka bisa berpacaran seperti sekarang. Sehun menatap Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga Chanyeol oppa yang meminta maaf kepadamu. Ayo kita masuk kelas!" Ujar Sehun santai, Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga _yeoja_ itu hampir terjatuh. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan seenaknya, yang masih memasang tampang kesal.

"Oh Sehun! Kejam sekali kau meninggalkanku, dasar cewek ngga punya perasaan!" Omel Baekhyun sambil mengejar sahabat-sahabatnya.

* * *

Xi Luhan, _namja_ dengan wajah yang cantik itu berjalan malas mengikuti Chanyeol. Mereka akan menuju kelas yeojacingu Chanyeol, yang notabenenya adalah adik kelas mereka. Luhan benar-benar malu berjalan melewati adik kelas, sementara semua mata menuju padanya. Luhan memang tak seperti Chanyeol, yang nekat demi bertemu gadis pujaannya. Selama ini, Chanyeol tak pernah memintanya mengantar Chanyeol bertemu Byun Baekhyun. Karena Luhan akan dengan senangnya menolak permintaan Chanyeol.

Dan disinilah mereka, di depan kelas seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun _chagi_~ Aku dat… lho, mana Baekhyun?" Tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun, Chanyeol memanggil yeojacingunya dengan suara yang keras. Berteriak, tepatnya.

"Baekhyun ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol _oppa_.."

Suara seseorang yang nadanya dingin ini membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan terkejut. Serempak, mereka melihat seorang _yeoja_ berambut pirang sebahu yang asyik membaca buku sambil mamakan makanan ringan. Luhan langsung teringat pada _nam_-ralat _yeoja_ yang kemarin tak sengaja dia tabrak.

"Benarkah itu, Sehun? Bolehkah aku menunggunya disini bersamamu?" pinta Chanyeol. Sehun menoleh sekilas, dan melirik kearah Luhan. Dia meletakkan bukunya.

"Tentu saja, _oppa_. Apakah teman _oppa_ itu juga ingin menunggu Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun dengan dingin, menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya. Chayeol tertawa.

"_Aniya_, tentu saja tidak. Kau lucu sekali, dasar pangeran!" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Sehun, dibalas dengan tatapn kesal sang empunya rambut.

"Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi..disini. Pantas saja kemarin aku seperti mengenalmu." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum hangat. Chanyeol menatap Luhan bingung, tapi mengangkat bahu masa bodoh. Dia tak terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang.

"Dan seperti yang kau lihat, _sunbae_, aku seorang _yeoja_" kata Sehun tak ramah. Dia menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan mengangguk, menyadari fakta itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun dangan tatapan yang tak bisa didefinisikan. Tatapan iri mungkin? Karena Sehun yang seorang _yeoja_ memiliki wajah tampan. Sedangkan dirinya? Oh, semua orang sangat menyukai wajahnya yang cantik dan lembut. Tapi sebenarnya, ia ingin terlihat tampan di mata orang-orang.

"Apa yang kau li-"

"Baekhyun _chagi_! Akhirnya kau datang!" Pertanyaan Sehun terputus ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang datang bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun memasang wajah malas.

"YA! Mengapa kau kemari, heh? Kembali ke kelasmu, _sunbae_ mesum!" Teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah pasangan unik ini.

"M-mesum? M-maksudmu apa, _chagi_? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan mesum?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Dia memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah polos.

"Jangan berlagak polos di depanku! Sekarang aku harus pergi menemani Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang ingin ke kantin. Bye!" Kata Baekhyun sadis. Tangan kanannya menarik lengan Kyungsoo, sementara tangan kirinya menarik tangan Sehun yang tidak siap. Membuat kedua temannya hampir terjatuh karena ulahnya. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, bingung. Sehun hanya menghela nafas pasrah

Chanyeol menatap sedih ke arah _yeojacingu_ yang memarahinya tanpa alasan. Sementara Baekhyun yang menarik tangan Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi menjauh. Dalam keheningan yang tiba-tiba tercipta, Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol yang terpuruk.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas.." Ajak Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti Luhan tanpa gairah.

* * *

"Benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?"

Luhan menatap gurunya yang merangkap sebagai penganggung jawab eskul theater ini. Ada ketulusan saat bertanya tadi. Luhan langsung tersenyum manis, membuat gurunya meleleh melihat senyum Luhan.

"Tentu tak apa-apa, Victoria _songsaenim_. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang menarik, membantu eskul theater menjalankan pentasnya" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

"Ah, tentu benar Luhan! Kau bisa menjadi seorang pangeran yang tampan" Kata Victoria _sosaengnim_. "Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut aku bertemu pemain yang lainnya di ruang theater, Luhan" Lanjut Vict _sosaengnim_ ketika melihat _namja_ cantik di depannya mengangguk tanda tertarik.

Luhan lalu berjalan di belakang gurunya, menuju ruang eskul theater. Sebentar lagi akan ada pesta sekolah, dan Victoria _sosaengnim_ meminta Luhan menjadi salah satu pemeran. Karena menurutnya, anak-anak pasti akan antusias melihat idola sekolah bermain drama. Dengan begitu, pesta sekolah akan menjadi ramai.

* * *

"_MWO_? Luhan _oppa_ akan menjadi lawan mainku?" Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya saking kagetnya. Penjelasan Victoria _sosaengnim_ benar-benar membuatnya ingin keluar saat itu juga dari eskul theater. Oke, apa terlalu berlebihan? Ini kali pertama dia dipaksa ikut tampil di atas panggung dan langsung bersama _sunbae_ yang sangat terkenal itu?

Tidak. Lebih baik Sehun tetap menjadi pemain belakang layar seperti sebelumnya. Itu lebih menyenangkan daripada ditonton seluruh sekolah, dan lawan mainnya adalah Luhan _oppa_! Siapa sih, yang tak kenal _namja_ cantik dan ramah itu?

"Sehun, bukankah kali ini kau sudah berjanji membantu eskul theater ini? Sebelumnya kamu belum pernah tampil kan?" Victoria menenagkan Sehun dengan lembut. Seun lalu terduduk di bangkunya lagi.

"Tapi kukira akan menjadi pemeran biasa atau figuran, tak menyangka akan menjadi pemeran utama. Apalagi akan berpasangan dengan Luhan _oppa_." Kata Sehun, masih menampilkan wajah kesalnya.

"Tapi, bukankah kalian cocok? Kau tampan dan Luhan cantik. Dan seluruh sekolah mengenal kalian, pasti mereka tak akan sabar menunggu drama ini.." Kta Vict _sosaengnim_ lagi dengan lembut. "Lagipula, ini drama ringan kok.." Lanjutnya.

"Drama apa?"

"_Sleeping Beauty, _itu cerita yang menarik dan ringan."

"T-tapi…"

"Baiklah, apa mulai besok kita mulai latihan?" Tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Sehun dan gurunya. Luhan lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Sehun, membuat _yeoja_ tampan itu kesal.

"Saya tunggu di ruangan ini besok, _arraseo_?"

"_Arraseo_, Victoria _sosaengnim_!"

* * *

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun di tembok, lalu mengunci gerak Baekhyun. Kedua tangan _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu berada si samping kanan dan kiri kepala Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun hanya memandang tajam mata Chanyeol.

"Kau harus memaafkanku, Byun Baekhyun! Atau.."

"Atau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jujur saja, dia mulai agak ketakutan sekarang. Bayangkan saja, _namja_ di depannya kini membuat badannya berkeringat. Jantungnya pun berdetak kencang, melihat wajah Chanyeol di depannya yang hanya memiliki jarak satu jengkal tangan.

"Aku akan menciummu, _chagi_. Apa lagi?" Kata Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"_M-mwo_? Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau mema-" Baekhyun terdiam, karena Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibirnya.

"YA! B-baik kau kumaafkan, minggir dari hadapanku! !" Baekhyun sekuat tenaga mendorong Chanyeol, dan langsung berlari pergi. Tak lupa, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang melotot melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Mereka menjauhi lorong sekolah yang sepi itu.

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Daritadi, dia dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo melihat kenekatan Chanyeol . Mungkin, jika saja tak ada dia dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun akan.. Tidak! Tidak akan terjadi.

"Chayeol, sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, heh?" Tanya Luhan masih _shock_. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Itu namanya taktik, _man_! Lihat, dia memaafkanku kan?"

"Terpaksa gitu?"

"Haha, ngga masalah." Chanyeol tertawa. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadii, kamu dan Baekhyun belum pernah…umm…_kisseu_?"

"Belum, sungguh! Baekkie selalu menendangku, menamparku, menjitakku dan apapun lainnya kalau aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke bibirnya. Dan dia selalu meneriakiku mesum.." Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah melasnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Mungkin lain kali aku bisa mencobanya.."_

* * *

Ruang theater sedang ramai, tentu saja. Ini karena latihan perdana drama pesta sekolah digelar. Masing-masing berusaha menghafalkan dialognya. Terlihat Luhan dan Sehun saling berhadapan, mencoba saling menyamankan satu sama lain. Saling bekerja sama. Walau di sisi lain, terlihat Victoria _sosaengnim_ menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ada yang salah dengan kalian berdua!" Victoria _sosaengnim_ menghentikan latihan drama yang sudah berjalan beberapa jam. Membuat Luhan dan Sehun yang merasa dipanggil oleh Vict _sosaengnim _menoleh heran.

"Ada apa, _sosaengnim_?"

"Kurasa.. Luhan kurang menampakkan wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Sehun… kau harus membuat wajahmu menjadi manis, Sehun.."

"Wajahku memang seperti ini" Kata Sehun dingin. Entah mengapa, dia sedikit kesal karena wajahnya tidak cantik ataupun manis.

"_Arra_, tapi kurasa _feeling_nya kurang pas. Lebih baik ditukar saja, Luhan jadi putri sementara Sehun jadi pangeran" Vict _sosaengnim_ membuat keputusan yang mengagetkan kedua pemeran utamanya itu.

"_MWO_?"

"Ah, kalian rundingkan saja dahulu… Baik, latihan hari ini selesai!" Vict _sosaengnim _,mepukkan tangannya puas, tanda latihan selesai.

* * *

"Jadi?" Sehun bertanya malas pada _namja_ di depannya. Sedangkan _namja_ tersebut hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sejak kapan aku cocok jadi seorang _yeoja_?" Namja bernama Luhan itu menghela nafas lelahnya. Sehun hanya menganggat bahunya tak peduli. Lebih tepatnya, tak mau peduli.

"Mungkin.. karena aku lebih keren daripada _oppa_?"

"TIDAK! Sehun, katakan kita tak akan bertukar tempat! Bagaimanapun, aku ini seorang _namja_.."

"Tapi aku ingin"

"TIDAK!"

"Aku ingin melakukannya, _oppa_"

Greb

Luhan mengunci tubuh _yeoja_ tampan Oh Sehun dengan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa Luhan teringat cara aneh yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. Dan terbukti, Sehun bergerak tak nyaman di antara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan, hah?"

"Menurutmu?" Luhan mencoba menunjukkan wajah smirk-nya. Sehun menatap tajam mata Luhan.

"_Oppa_ ingin menciumku kan?" Kata-kata Sehun mengagetkan Luhan. Hei, ada apa dengan _yeoja_ ini? Luhan merasakan gugup dan dadanya seakan bergemuruh, ketika memandang Sehun. Oh, ayolah. Luhan tak sedang.. umm.. Jatuh cinta kan?

"Kalau iya, kena-"

Chuu~

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan, membuat _namja_ cantik itu mundur karena kaget. Sehun dengan mudahnya berjalan menjauhi Luhan, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dimengerti. Luhan memegang bibirnya, ah barusan adalah ciuman pertamanya! Dia memang ingin menggertak Sehun, tapi tak ingin kehilangan ciuman pertamanya yang berharga itu.

"Oh Sehun! Kau mengambil.. mengambil.. ciuman pertamaku! Dasar cewek bodoh!" Luhan mengumpat kesal. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu, dan membuka pintu ruang theater. Ia bermaksud keluar dari situasi ini. Tapi, ia sempat berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku"

* * *

Tiga hari latian drama masih membuat canggung pemeran utama. Bahkan di luar latihan pun, Luhan dan Sehun masih terlihat canggung. Padahal mereka sering bertemu, apalagi kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu, pasti mereka berdua ikut.

"Sehun.. Luhan _oppa_.. aku ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar ya?" Kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk, mungkin lelah menemani pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Perlu kutemani?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Sehun yang tadinya sedah berdiri, terpaksa duduk lagi.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan tinggal berdua. Sepi.

"Sehun.."

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit? Aku ini _sunbae_-mu!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, kesal. Menatap tajam mata Luhan, yang langsung membuat Luhan terkejut.

"_Oppa_ tak nyaman dengan kecanggungan ini? Sama"

"Hei, aku tak mengatakan apapun! Tapi kau benar…" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Mengapa kau tak bilang dari awal? Dasar _namja_ payah!"

"Aku ngga payah, dasar _yeoja_ bodoh!"

"Payah!"

"Bodoh!"

"Payah !"

"Bodoh !"

Sehun dan Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa. Atmosfir berubah menjadi ceria. Apa ini sebuah pertanda baik? Entah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa seperti itu. Hanya saja, mereka tetap terpingkal-pingkal. Tak memperdulikan tatapan bingung orang-orang. Mungkin inilah awal untuk semuanya.

_"Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol oppa.. sekarang Sehun dengan Luhan oppa. Omo.. giliranku kapan?"_ Bisik Kyungsoo dalam hati melihat kedekatan Sehun dengan _sunbae_-nya.

* * *

Sreet

Penonton menahan nafas. Sang pangeran yang tampan di atas panggung itu membungkuk, melihat seorang putri cantik yang tertidur. Pelan, sang pangeran mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah sang putri. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma wangi dari tubuh sang putri.

Cup.

Pangeran tampan itu mengecup manis dahi sang putri. Penonton memekik tertahan. Tiba-tiba, mata sang putri terbuka. Membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata sang pangeran. Keduanya bersemu merah. Pangeran membantu sang putri bangun dari tidurnya. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah mereka.

_Dan cerita akan selalu berakhir bahagia._

* * *

"Untungnya pertunjukan berjalan dengan lancar. Susah sekali berjalan menggunakan baju seperti ini!" Kata seorang _namja_ yang sedang berjalan ke arah ruang ganti. Luhan.

Ruang ganti terlihat sepi, mungkin karena para anggota theater masih asyik mengabadikan kegiatan hari ini. Luhan hanya ingin berfoto satu-dua kali saja. Bukan apa-apa, tapi menurutnya mengambil gambar ketika dia sedang menggunakan gaun ala _princess_ adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Membuka aib.

"Ah, ternyata memang sang putri!" Suara seseorang membuat Luhan terhenti. Dilihatnya orang dengan baju _a la_ pangeran kerajaan menyandar di tembok. Ia tersenyum. Sungguh, ia tampan sekali. Dialah pasangan main dramanya, Sehun.

"Ya.. ya.. aku tau malam ini kau tampan sekali. _Yeoja _macam apa kau ini? Seharusnya kamu yang kupanggil putri." Sungut Luhan. Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Jangan marah, _oppa_. Menurutku, malam ini kau juga terlihat cantik" Kata Sehun. Luhan hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"Aku ini _namja_!"

"Aku tahu"

Chuu~

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun lembut, membuat sang empunya bibir terkejut. Sejak kapan putri berani mencium pangerannya?

"Lihat? Aku seorang _namja_, _right_? Aku bisa melakukan hal diluar pikiranmu." Luhan tersenyum manis. Sehun merasakan pipinya memanas. Dan ada yang salah dengan dadanya.

"_Oppa_…"

Sehun memeluk cepat Luhan, dan langsung dibalas. Mereka berdua menikmati pelukan manis yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin, mereka belum berbicara tentang cinta. Tapi, masing-masing sadar, hati mereka sudah mengatakan demikian. Dan tak perlu diragukan lagi, hati adalah penunjuk jalan yang tepat.

Hanya butuh waktu.

* * *

Epilog :

Luhan dan Sehun duduk berbincang bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sedang memesan makanan, sementara Chanyeol entah berada dimana. Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan itu, sesekali Luhan dan Sehun saling tatap. Tatapan manis. Dan Baekhyun selalu memperhatikan keanehan ini.

"Apa kalian berkencan? Atau.. kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"_MWO_?"

"Jangan terkejut begitu, aku jadi tambah curiga!" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Luhan dan Sehun berpandangan cemas.

"Hubungan kami.. belum sampai sejauh itu.." Kata Sehun. Ia menundukkan kelapa.

"Benarkah?"

"Kami masih nyaman seperti ini, Baekhyun" Jawab Luhan dengan tenang. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang Chanyeol menutup mata Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ia melepaskan tangan besar milik _namjacingu_-nya itu. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku.. mau minta maaf karena aku selalu _pervert…_ Aku akan mencoba menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal. Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sedikit.

"Benar-benar menyesal?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Chuu~

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat raut kaget Chanyeol. Siapa yang tak terkejut, jika kekasih kita menghadiahkan ciuman manis lembut di bibir walaupun singkat. Chanyeol memegang bibirnya, lalu melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang malu-malu.

"YA! JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL YANG ANEH DI MUKA UMUM! SEHUN DAN LUHAN _OPPA_ JUGA, KENAPA TIDAK MEMPERINGATKAN MEREKA BERDUA?"

Teriakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang dengan beberapa makanan dan minuman, membuat momen romantis runtuh seketika. Sehun dan Luhan hanya tertawa, sedangkan Baekhyun menutup muka karena malu. Chanyeol malah menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, tanda bahwa ia salah tingkah.

"_Aigoo_ Kyungsoo, kalau teriak lihat suasana dong!" Kata Baekhyun masih dengan muka merahnya. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan kenapa kalian berempat seenaknya pacaran di depanku! Lain kali aku ngga mau ikut kalau kalian sedang mengadakan _double date_ seperti ini!" Omel Kyungsoo.

"Kami tidak _double date_! Makanya kami mengajakmu, Kyungsoo…" Ralat Sehun. Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku takut kalian akan melupakanku.." Kata Kyungsoo lirih. Segera saja Baekhyun dan Sehun menggandeng Kyungsoo di kiri dan kanan.

"Mana mungkin, Kyungsoo!"

"Kami selalu bersamamu kok!"

"Apa kau perlu kucarikan kekasih?" Luhan mencoba membantu. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan kaget.

"Oh tidak tidak! Aku Cuma kesal kalian bermesraan, maafkan aku ya?" Pinta Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Sungguh persahabatan yang manis dilihat.

Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tiga _yeoja_ itu. Suasana tenang kembali, seperti sebelum Kyungsoo berteriak. Ketiga _yeoja_ cantik, manis dan tampan itu duduk lagi, sambil bercanda. Luhan dan Chanyeol tentu saja ikut bergabung. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang manis.

"Baekhyun.. aku ingin dapat ciuman bibir lagi.."

"_ANDWAE_!"

**END**

* * *

**NA** : Gimana gimana gimana? fanfic macam apa ini? Jelek? Oo Tidaks*digampar*

Aku cuma lagi iseng bikinnya, eh malah keterusan. Tapi kayaknya ada beberapa bagian yang ngga nymambung kan? alurnya kecepetan ya? mian *bow*

akhir kalimat...

_**Review, please?**_ *bow bareng Luhan*


End file.
